


Танец

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #HankConSummerParty [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Хэнку надо бы быть внимательней, танцуя дома в одиночестве.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: #HankConSummerParty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #HankConSummerParty.  
> Тема: Король танца

Звонок в дверь, но никто не открыл, хотя Коннор слышал голос Хэнка и завывания Сумо. Он наклонил голову и навострил датчики. Хэнк подпевал попсовой песне? Но звуков музыки не было.

Скорее всего, наушники. Коннор коварно улыбнулся и потянулся за своим комплектом ключей. Ему нравилось незаметно подкрадываться. Следить за своими движениями, неподвижно замирать, чтобы «жертва» заметила «опасность» в последний момент. Хэнк, конечно, просил этого не делать, но сейчас… он сам провоцирует.

Картина открылась занятная. Хэнк в домашней футболке и шортах, прикрыв глаза, подтанцовывал в такт музыке, гремящей в наушниках. Сумо вертелся рядом, совсем не обращая внимания на вошедшего. Его невозмутимость Коннор считал одновременно милой и настораживающей чертой — а на преступника он подобным образом среагировал бы?

Коннор прислонился к стене и включил режим записи, не желая пропустить ни мгновения шоу. И с улыбкой ждал, когда Хэнк его наконец-то увидит.

Если бы Хэнк знал, что за ним наблюдают, то движения не были бы настолько раскованными. Он танцевал, не задумываясь ни о чём, отдаваясь музыке. Никакого позёрства, лишь веление души.

В памяти всплыл один корпоративный вечер, на котором устроили дискотеку. Почти все сотрудники были подвыпивши, в том числе Хэнк, поэтому на танцполе было полно народу. Коннор поначалу скрылся в другом помещении, не желая демонстрировать степень, насколько он не умеет танцевать. Затем что-то дёрнуло заглянуть к танцующим.

Не, слишком громко, сумбурно и страшно. Хотя на Хэнка в распахнутой рубашке, весело танцующего под ритмичную музыку, он бы ещё полюбовался. Коннор снова скрылся, но на этот раз его заметили.

Хэнк вышел и игриво утянул его в зал с яркими красками. Ему отказать не получилось — веселье и нежность в голубых глазах словно гипнотизировали. Коннор подчинился, лихорадочно перебирая все доступные движения. Также пробовал копировать остальных, но…

Он, неловко двигаясь, искренне надеялся, что впоследствии никто не вспомнит. Напрасно.

Здесь и сейчас хотелось присоединиться, благо работу над ошибками Коннор провёл и подобрал приемлемые движения на все типы музыки, но он решил дождаться конца. Он любовался, каждым движением Хэнка, его страстью и беззаботностью, отчего где-то в сетях пробегали приятные импульсы.

— Е! — Хэнк вскинул руку вверх на последнем аккорде, а Сумо довольно и громко гавкнул.

Раздались аплодисменты, хорошо слышимые сквозь наушники, в которых пока не зазвучал следующий трек. Хэнк вздрогнул и резко развернулся в сторону Коннора.

— Коннор! — рявкнул Хэнк и стянул наушники. — Какого чёрта? Как давно ты там стоишь?

— Где-то со строк: «Я вижу, детка, что нравлюсь тебе. Ты мне тоже, давай же…»

— Не надо! — Хэнк побагровел от гнева и смущения. Сумо боднул его головой, выпрашивая внимания. Присев на одно колено, Хэнк начал трепать пса за ушами.

— Не думал, что тебе нравится _такая музыка_ , — ехидно произнёс Коннор, приближаясь и вставая рядом.

— Ничего не докажешь.

— Я записывал.

— Чёрт, Коннор, удали! — Хэнк оторвался от Сумо, и тот потянулся к Коннору. — Я точно выгляжу стрёмно.

— Не хочу, — Коннор похлопал Сумо по голове, не отрывая взгляда от Хэнка. — Мне понравилось, — последнее Коннор промурчал на ухо, наклонившись над Хэнком.

Хэнк встал и тут же попал в крепкие объятия, а его губы оказались атакованы настойчивостью Коннора. Не отрываясь от любимого занятия, Коннор включил стереосистему. Заиграла новая музыка, в стиле той, которая только что играла.

— Выбери что-нибудь нормальное, — оторвавшись, произнёс Хэнк. Со вздохом продолжил: — Я решил заняться влажной уборкой, стало скучно, включил, что первое попалось. И…

— Эта тайна умрёт вместе со мной, — пошутил Коннор и сменил музыку. Затем обнял Хэнка за талию и, наклонив голову, игриво произнёс: — Не соизволите подарить танец своему кавалеру?

— Позёр, — добродушно фыркнул Хэнк. Сделал вид, что немного подумал, затем: — Ну как я могу тебе отказать. Веди.

Менее секунды на анализ пространство, и Коннор закрутил Хэнка в танце, ловко избегая все препятствия.

Задорная музыка била по ушам. Больше страсти! Коннор разошёлся не на шутку, движения становились интимнее, прикосновения более долгими. Хотелось основательно «разогреть» Хэнка. Но это всё ещё был танец. Пока.

Коннор облизнулся и крутанулся.

— Когда успел наловчиться, — произнёс Хэнк, который всеми силами старался не отставать.

— Я себя регулярно тестирую, — подмигнув, ответил Коннор.

И подобрал следующие треки с расчётом на то, чтобы через две-три песни продолжить в спальне.


End file.
